The sex toy marketplace is dominated by cheap, poorly manufactured and largely ineffective vibrators and clitoral stimulators. Clitoral or “G”-spot stimulators are usually underpowered and ineffective. The stimulators on the market that have proven effective are usually mains powered and expensive.
Electric toothbrushes are known for their stimulating vibrations. However, such devices are not designed nor are they suited for use as sexual massage devices.
Electric toothbrushes are becoming increasingly common in homes and are widely available as an affordable luxury, even necessity.